


vendettas

by mormegil



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, but he's kind of there anyway, or physically present, technically colonna isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormegil/pseuds/mormegil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cesare's time with marcantonio colonna. heed the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vendettas

He wonders, here in the dark, if he could bleed out here, if they would allow him that grace. He has been torn apart, ruined on every level. He wonders if the bastard would be satisfied with that.  
There is blood on his hands, blood on his thighs. There is blood behind his eyes, too, he thinks.  
_No harm will come to him_. He would have laughed if he had had any voice left for it. 

When he is dragged half-dead into the light, he can still feel blood on his fingers, but his time he doesn't think it's his.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this i'm sorry i was sad


End file.
